


Panson medieval au,,,,,, wrow,,,,,

by Stilbie_chan_495



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilbie_chan_495/pseuds/Stilbie_chan_495
Summary: A funnee little oneshot inspired from simphat. To summarize: local prince starts crushing on peasant asmr. Moght make more chapters if i feel like it
Relationships: Dave Panpa/Sven Svensson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Panson medieval au,,,,,, wrow,,,,,

Life was a luxury, but it came at a cost.

The life of prince Sven Copperbottom, son of king Right and Reginald Copperbottom, has been nothing but tiring for the last few days. His parents have been giving him nothing but suitor after suitor each day, trying to find the perfect consort for him. He was next in line for leadership after all, so he had to have someone to take the throne with. However, not a single man, woman, or anyone in between was doing the trick for him.

"Sven, chin up! Someone's here!" Reginald whispered to his son as he lightly shook him awake.

The blonde haired prince, now awake, held his head up as the next suitor waltzed in the throne room. He held a rose in his hand as he fidgeted with it flirtily.

"Why hello there, your highness..." bowed the suitor, greeting him like any other would.

"Mm-hm." Sven nodded. He could exactly tell what he'd ask next.

"My, my, your estate is looking real nice, isn't it?" He looked around the throne room, seeing the 

"Why yes... Burt himself cleaned it yesterday. Neat, isn't it." Sven was trying his hardest to not be absolutely out of it.  
"Anyways, how are you on this fine day...?"

"Abolutely fine. Anyways, I assure you, highness, I will be a fine companion for your life's worth." He said, geusturing the rose towards him. Sven was not impressed.  
"Uh... fun fact, your magesty, I know every word in the dictionary. I could possibly teach you a few scandalous ones, perhaps?"

Sven was still unamused. He knew he was lying just for a flirt, as many others had. All they really wanted from him was the fame and fortune of marrying the prince.

Sven groaned in fustration with the desperate man. He felt like he was about to burst with all this tired annoyance.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Reginald asked of him.

"I... think I need a break from this." Sven picked himself up from off his throne and stormed off.

"Son, where are you going?" Reginald reached out to him.

"...Outside. I just need to recollect myself..." He muttered as he began to put on his hood.

"Oh? Dear, thats absolutely fine, but please take off your crown, people may notice-"

"Yes father, I will..." Sven sighed as he was already heading out the door and out to the streets. He slammed the door shut as Reginald turned back to the suitor.

"I am so sorry, sir. My prince just gets very stressed some times and needs a moment alone."

"Soooo no deal then?"

Reginald sighed. "No deal."

...

The hidden prince sat himself on the fountian, looking up at the clear blue afternoon sky. The town square's central garden sure was beautiful, but it didn't quite take away his loneliness. Despite all the pampering and luxurious lifestyle, he felt very isolated and unheard amongst many.

"Oh, hello? C-can I sit here?" Said a meek voice.

Sven looked away from the clouds to see some lowly shy peasant in front of him.

"Yeah, I guess." Sven grumbled.

The peasant sat next to him politely, watching up at the sky as Sven continued gazing.

"Weather's pretty nice, huh?" The peasant asked of him.

Sven sighed. "Sure."

"Usually where I live it rains quite a bit. I find it really refreshing to be in a place like this."

"I wished it rained here more often, actually. That way i wouldn't have the sun in my face every day"

"Aaaah, now I see where you're coming from. I do too. I just wanna dance in the rain with an umbrella in hand!"

"Hmmm, yes..." Sven hummed, visualizing the exact thing.

"Anyways, uh...... I'm Dave. Whom might you be?"

"...Sven." he muttered, hoping he wouldn't notice the similarity.

"Alright. Uh... anything going on at home?"

Sven took a sigh, rembering what was happening at the palace. "Not... much."

"Hey, are you okay? Not to bother you or anythying, you just seem upset about something."

Sven looked back at him in a confused stare. This was an unusual question to come out of someone that wasn't his parents. He couldn't exactly tell either as that would reveal his royal status.

"Ah, I'm sorry..." Dave said looking down worryingly. "A little nosy of me, isn't it..."

"No, no! Its fine... I just... can't quite think of a topic. Thank you, for asking tough."

"Uh, yeah, haha..."

Sven felt something he really hadn't felt before with this commoner. Something uplifting. He felt well heard by someone for once, a rare occurence for him to find. It felt nice, in an exotic sort of sense.

He hoped to meet Dave again, probably.


End file.
